Zachary Zatara
Zachary Zatara is a character that debuted in Teen Titans #34 and is the cousin of Zatanna. History Zachary developed abilities similar to his relatives, Zatanna and John Zatara. Calling himself the "most popular teenaged magician", he briefly joined the Teen Titans. Zachary had little tact, patience, and modesty when it came to his skills. As a result, he was left with few to no friends amongst the Titans, many of whom looked at him as a selfish brat. During the initial "auditions" for the Teen Titans, Zachary met with Kid Devil , with whom he would share a very shaky friendship. One night after performing as a stage magician in Metropolis, Zachary was approached by Eddie, who asked him about a mysterious candle that he had found. Zachary explained that Eddie's candle was magical in nature and Eddie lit it. They were transported to Neron's realm and met Neron himself. Although he advised Eddie not to listen to Neron's offers, Eddie made a deal with the demon whereupon he was transformed into a real demon. Neron then sent both the "new" Kid Devil and Zachary back to Earth. Zachary reluctantly kept Eddie's secret. Zachary helped Eddie gain entrance into the Teen Titans, and together they had multiple adventures. They battled Kid Crusader and, during one stint, went to New Azarath, where they were almost eaten by The Phantasm. Zachary remained a Titan for several months, before eventually quitting because one of his female teammates was driving him crazy, destabilizing his powers. One Year Later, he was performing as a professional stage magician in Japan with an assistant, Bunny, whom he treated with mixed amounts of kindness and condescension. The current Teen Titans came to speak with him, as they were looking for their teammate Raven. Zachary wanted nothing to do with them and did not remember his times with Eddie or the Titans fondly. Still, he stated that Raven came to him in Japan and began to ask him "weird questions... about herself". After he kicked them out, it was revealed that he possessed a secret photograph of Raven. At the last second, he tried to call Eddie back, but they had already left and he went back to his show. Recently he has appeared in the Teen Titans Second-Feature: Coven of Three, appearing alongside Traci 13 and Black Alice. They are each given their greatest desire by three demons, Zachary's greatest desire is to be loved, and his dead girlfriend is brought back along with their two children. When Zatanna came to Las Vegas for a string of shows, she found Zachary and Bunny having a wild party in her hotel room. Zachary was performing in town and Zatanna had promised to see one of his late shows, as she hadn't before. After missing his show, Zachary seeks Zatanna out, only to find that she was being forced into marriage with Benjamin Raymond, who was in a contract with the wealthy demon Mammon to steal Zatanna's soul and had used a potion to hypnotize his cousin. He awakens her, and the two fight off Raymond's hoard of corpses and Mammon before the latter decides to settle for the soul of Raymond. Raymond begs for Zatanna save him, and she does so by turning him into a large lump of gold for other humans to crave and desire, a feeling Mammon treasures. Mammon leaves the Zataras, stating that they would meet again. Zachary asks whether Zatanna will be heading home to San Francisco the next day. She tells him that she'll be leaving the night after, once she has watched his show. Powers and Abilities Powers Sorcery: Zatara is a homo magi, a human born with the affinity to manipulate magic. His unique genetic structure allows him to use the magic he was born with as well as learned magic. He casts spells by speaking backwards. For example, saying "pots" would cause the target of the spell to stop in their tracks. He can only cast the spells he wants by speaking or reading backwards, because that's the only way to focus his magic. *''Elemental Sorcery: With his magic Zatara has shown a greatest affinity to manipulate the elements of the Earth. :*Pyrokinesis: Generation and Control of fire :*Aerokinesis: Generation and Control of Air :*Geokinesis: Control of Earth/Rock :*Hydrokinesis: Control of Water :*Cryokinesis: Generation and Control of Ice :*Weather Manipulation'' *'Telepathy': Zatara can use his magic to manipulate the minds of others. He has displayed the following abilities. :*''Read Minds'' :*''Memory Manipulation: He is able to wipe minds completely and/or remove specific memories. *Chlorokinesis: Control over plants *Thermokinesis: He has used this ability a few times to stay warm in frigid environments. *Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Durability'' *''Flight'' *''Force Field'' *''Teleportation: Able to teleport himself and/or others to anywhere he desires. *Dimensional Travel'' *''Probability Manipulation'' *''Magical Awareness: supernatural sensitivity to occult activities and mystic phenomena. *Dispel: Able to remove illusions and holographic images that his opponents have set up. *Telekinesis'' *''Elemental Conversion'' *''Molecular Conversion'' *''Regeneration: Able to heal himself and others *Size Alteration: He can increase or decrease his overall volume to nearly any size he chooses *Elemental Transmutation: Zatara has the ability to rearrange atoms and molecules in both inorganic and organic matter. He can change an object’s or creature's shape. In addition from one chemical into another. *Magical Manipulation: Zatara is also capable of using all personal and universal magic *Extraction and Transportation of Souls: Able to extract and move souls from organic/inorganic structures to another organic/inorganic structure. In addition, he can attack his opponents by thrusting a soul at them. *Mystical Invulnerability: After casting this specific spell, he is safe from any offensive magic that comes his way. Abilities '''Prestidigitation': Zatara is skilled in stage magic, performing simple tricks and elaborate illusions. Occultist: as Chronicler of Magic he possesses an extensive understanding of Occult lore due to his Mystic Background Hypnotist Improvisation: He prepares specific spells (a couple of hundred) but improvises a good bit for the unpredictable situations he encounters. Category:Characters